


Sophie's Breakdown

by MariaGermanotta



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Sexual Content, lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaGermanotta/pseuds/MariaGermanotta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie's involved in an accident when she is no longer able to deal with everything in her life. Although she's lost her memory Sian will always be by her side helping her to remember what happened before the accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophie's Breakdown

Sians POV

I dont even know what happened…i am just crying my eyes out in our room…I had a fight with Sophie, yes again,and  
we fell apart. But I don’t want to keep fighting, I don’t wanna lose her. I want sophie back, my sophie back. But she’s  
not MY Sophie anymore, we are fighting about everything, but this time was different.I know I left her on valentines  
but we needed some time apart. As I said we were fighting so much all the time before I left that I couldn’t cope  
with it. Then I came back and she began to talk about living together, rent a flat and stuff and we are so young…

The real reason was not that though…she was too jealous about anything, I just found a friend while I was on my  
holidays and when she saw the pictures there we were, fighting again. I am sorry about it now that I had time to  
think about it, I should have not told her that I couldn’t deal with it anymore, but I really can’t deal with this new  
always-angry-Sophie. Since the tram crash, baby Jack, Rosie moving out ,her parent’s divorce…it’s a lot to deal with  
and I understand why she is being like this, but I am here, with her, as always. Well not anymore I suppose…

Then I heard the door. ‘Please be Sophie, please be Sophie’. Yes it’s her, she’s staring blankly at me, not showing  
any emotion in her eyes, when usually I can read her eyes like a book and know how she is feeling just looking at  
her. This is odd.

“Soph please…” I started closing my eyes to concentrate on something to say, they are just words but then she  
stopped me crashing her soft lips in mine forcefully, deepening the kiss instantly. ‘God I missed this’. Its so full of  
passion and lust, breath taking, literally. She is taking my breath away with this kiss, pushing me into her desk and  
throwing the stuff away.

Then she started to caress the skin of my hips lifting my shirt a bit and I felt my heart skip. I wanted her. I needed  
her. I threw my hands to her neck playing with her long hair and trying to pull her closer, pushing her into my  
centre, which made me release a load moan into her mouth.She started to lift up my shirt taking it off and kissing  
my neck the second it was on the floor.

With her hands all over my body…her touch is sending shivers down my spine, it’s not sweet and gentle as always  
though. Our tongues are battling for dominance she’s dominating me , she’s got me, I’ve never felt that vulnerable  
but I’m hers, always have and always will.

My thoughts were stopped by a very flustered brunette who reached the bottom of my jeans and pulled them off  
forcefully lifting me up in the desk and entwining my legs around her waist .Rocking our bodies in time the kiss  
got more and more heated as she undid my bra. She left my lips kissing down my jaw to my neck, ‘fuck she knows  
how to turn me on’ . She took me then and there, and I couldn’t help myself but let her. Even though I was worried  
about her behavior since she has never been that dominant I couldn’t be more turned on. But I was wrong, cause  
without any hesitation or teasing ( as she always does) she entered me moving my panties to the side. It was…mind  
blowing how she touched me, how she kissed me with all she got using her tongue as only she knows. Not only in  
my mouth, but all over my body. Licking softly my breasts as she began to move her fingers in and out, slowly at  
first making me groan with pleasure.

She suddenly stopped, making me open my eyes abruptly and seeing her looking deep into my eyes. She still  
had this odd look, as if she has no emotion. I know it’s selfish, and I should have talked to her, stopped her, but I  
couldn’t help myself but start riding her hand staring into each other’s blue eyes. I felt the orgasm building up as she  
came back to massage my centre running her thumb over my clit.

”Fuck Soph”

We’ve been quite distant due to her mood and I missed her touch. I knew it wasn’t going to take much more time  
to go over the edge as she picked up a pace.”D-Don’t stop” I tangled my hands into her hair pushing her into me  
aching for her body as I tightened around her fingers moaning her name loudly over and over again until I reached  
my high.

“Oough Soph!”

I collapsed on her embrace without any energy left on my body to support me after that orgasm, and after the row  
we had earlier I felt exhausted. I knew Sophie was amazing, but wow…she left me speechless. After riding out my  
orgasm and a few minutes trying to regain my composure and catch my breath again I noticed that she was fully  
clothed. But I couldn’t move, I was dead tired to even open my eyes. So she carried me to the bed. Still without  
talking she sat down on the edge of the bed looking at me with that face, that weird face. She brushed some hair  
from my fringe and then she left.

That’s all I remember when I woke up: fight, tears and sex. She’s gone and I am still naked under the covers of  
our bed. She left just 2 minutes after making love to me! Although it feels like she was fucking me, it was a bloody  
shag for her. Fuck and leave without even talking! That’s all she wanted, of course, how can I be so stupid. Well I  
know why I am so stupid, cause I love her, I’m in love with her and that’s not going to change, not ever. But she’s  
changed.

My phone started ringing snapping me out of my thoughts. ‘Its Sally’

“Hey Sally…yes I’m here I just woke up…I was so tired I went to bed when I arrived…yes, I saw her but…WHAT?!  
WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING IN HOSPITAL?!...THERE’S NO WAY SHE JUMPED OFF THAT ROOF!...I’ll be there as  
soon as I can.”

At the hospital

General POV

“Hey Sally, what happened? Is Soph ok? I can’t believe it…but what exactly happened, Sophie jumping off a roof?  
There’s no-“ Sian exclaimed the second she stormed through the hospital doors, spotting the Websters.

“Slow down Sian, Sophie is ok, she’s so lucky nothing worse happened to her. She landed on a car but she has  
broken her leg and some ribs, they are checking for brain damage-“ Sophie’s mother tried to explain everything to  
the blonde, but she could see that wall of pride break through, both were dying to know that Sophie was recovering  
and nothing bad happened to her.

“BRAIN DAMAGE? Oh my god oh my god…” Sian raised her hands to her head trying to think and cool down the  
upcoming headache.

“OMG SIAN!” Shouted Rosie jumping into Sian arms” where were you? I thought you would be with her”

“Well yes, I was with her, but then she left me sleeping cause I was dead tired. Anyway ,is she going to be ok?” Sian  
muttered narrowing her eyes, still keeping a hold on Rosie’s hand.

“Don’t worry Sian, she is not in danger anymore”Sian sighed in relief even though she wouldn’t believe it until she  
saw Sophie herself.

“What the hell do you think you are doing here you little bitch?! You were supposed to be with her, to take care of  
her! And you were fucking sleeping while she was drunk jumping off a roof?!” Kevin shouted at the girl, who stayed  
stunned at Kevin outburst, but a wave of courage burned through her. She felt guilty enough.

“First, YOU are her dad, YOU are the one that is supposed to take care of her, but no, you don’t give a damn about  
her anymore, but furthermore, you are blaming me! I am who stood by her, who supported her when her family  
was busy fighting and shouting at each other. And second she didn’t jump!”

“You are right, I don’t give a damn about the daughter that has sex with her girlfriend in my own house, that get  
drunk every time she can, and that jumped off a fucking roof”The argument was getting heated and every person in  
the small waiting room turned their heads to know what the show was about.

“Shut up cause she didn’t jump! Im sure she is not able to commit suicide! You are talking about Soph, our Soph and  
you must have cared about her the most in the worse moments cause she needs you! But you cant see beyond your  
nose, you are selfish!”

They were stopped by the doctor: “Sophie’s family” All of them surrounded him “I must say she’s a lucky girl, apart  
from the damage that you were informed we did pertinent tests and she has no big damage in her brain. I have bad  
news though, we think she’s lost part of her memory as she thinks she is 15 instead of 18 due to the hit on her head  
as she landed.”

“But will she remember, will she get her memory back?” Sian asked rushing to the doctors side.


End file.
